Yellow Friend'star'
by cumanakecil
Summary: Patrick dan Spongebob selalu ingin merasakan rasanya terbang di ruang angkasa. Menyentuh bunga warna-warni yang berada di permukaan sana, dan kemudian menceritakan pengalaman singkat itu kepada anak cucu mereka. Dedicated to INFANTRUM CHALLENGE. RnR?


_My first fic in Spongebob Squarepants's fandom. Dedicated to Infantrum challenge – Five-fic-first and 50 sentences – set dua -. Enjoy :)_

_Spongebob Squarepants © Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon_

_

* * *

_

: **Yellow Friend'star' :**

A drabble about Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star

By _cumanakecil_

_._

_._

**1. Hair**

"Patrick, aku heran mengapa Squidward ingin sekali mempunyai rambut."

"Mungkin dia akan terlihat lebih tampan."

"Apakah setiap orang yang berambut itu tampan?"

"Tidak. Aku botak dan tampan."

"..."

.

.

.

**2. Waiting**

"Garyyyy~!" suara cempreng milik sebuah spons kuning berjalan seakan memecah keheningan Bikini Bottom. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berteriak untuk mencari siput kesayangannya itu. Kedua mata birunya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Patrick, aku tidak mau Gary sendirian di tengah ganasnya Bikini Bottom ini. Oh, dia pasti kesepian.." ratapnya pilu. Makhluk kuning itu duduk dengan lunglai di sebelah teman bintang lautnya yang sibuk memakan es krim. Spongebob menoleh pada Patrick-masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Patrick, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Aku?" Patrick menunjuk hidungnya. "Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kembali,"

Sungguh jawaban polos yang membuat sang koki Krusty Crab terdiam beberapa detik.

.

.

.

**3. Deja Vu**

"Spongebob, Deja vu itu apa?"

"Hmm," sang makhluk kuning menggosok dagunya. "Seperti kejadian yang kau lihat, tetapi pernah kau lihat sebelumnya."

"AH! Aku melihat deja vu tentang dirimu pagi ini!" Patrick bersorak ria. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat. Kedua mata berbinarnya berpandangan dengan mata biru Spongebob yang juga antusias.

"Benarkah? Wow, itu hebat kawan! Aku belum pernah melihat deja vu seumur hidupku!"

Dan tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa kejadian yang dilihat Patrick adalah pemandangan spons kuning yang berlari dan berkata 'aku siap, aku siap!' setiap pukul 7 pagi. Setiap hari.

.

.

.

**4. Call**

"Bahkan kau bisa memberitahu apapun padaku tanpa bertatapan langsung!"

Patrick sedang bercakap dengan Spongebob tentang telepon barunya. Bentuknya seperti kerang berwarna pink cerah dengan tombol-tombol angka. Bintang laut itu sepertinya sangat senang dengan teknologi barunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Kita akan berbicara hingga larut malam!" kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Spongebob pun mengangguk senang.

Malam pun berganti, dan pagi pun tiba.

"Patrick, kau tidak meneleponku tadi malam." sang makhluk kuning berkacak pinggang pada bintang laut yang berwajah innocent di depannya. Patrick hanya menggaruk ujung kepalanya dengan jari dan menggerak-gerakkan bola mata.

"Benarkah? Aku ingat kemarin jam 6 sore, aku meletakkan telepon di telinga dan mulai memanggil namamu berulang kali. Tetapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi aku hanya berbicara hingga larut malam.."

Dan Spongebob hanya menepuk dahinya dengan perasaan bersalah karena lupa memberitahu kawannya yang satu ini tentang kegunaan tombol telepon.

.

.

.

**5. Make up**

"Spongebob, kenapa aku tidak punya hidung?"

"Kau bisa mencium kan? Berarti kau punya."

"Tetapi tidak kelihatan," Patrick meraba bagian antara mata dengan mulutnya. Rata.

"Kita coba di toko make up. Mungkin mereka juga menjual hidung palsu,"

.

.

.

**6. Chameleon**

Spongebob berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan senyum lebar ke arah batu cokelat-rumah Patrick. Tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik hitam. Besok, Patrick mengajak Spongebob untuk berburu ubur-ubur. Tetapi itu berarti sang makhluk kuning harus menyelinap dari pekerjaannya. Memang sulit, tetapi setelah _browsing_ di internet sekian lama, akhirnya ia menemukan cara yang bagus.

Spongebob akan menggunakan kostum bunglon dan menyelinap dengan mudah. Mungkin dengan itu, ia akan bisa merubah warna kulitnya, seperti bunglon.

.

.

.

**7. Prison**

Mrs. Puff masuk penjara karena melanggar lalu lintas ketika menguji muridnya, Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob tentu merasa bersalah. Ia ingin membebaskan gurunya itu, dan mengajak kawan senasibnya—Patrick—untuk bersama-sama menyusup ke penjara demi membebaskan ibu guru tercintanya.

Keduanya terus berusaha—tanpa mengetahui perihal gurunya yang sungguh bahagia karena bisa berpisah dengan si makhluk kuning sementara ia dipenjara. Ah Mrs. Puff, sungguh bangganya engkau mempunyai murid yang sangat perhatian sampai-sampai membuatmu terus sakit jantung mendadak melihat makhluk kuning dan pink yang seakan tersebar di setiap sudut penjara.

.

.

.

**8. Baby**

"Ah, Junior kita sudah tumbuh besar, ayah.." sang spons kuning dan bintang laut pink sedang melihat kepergian kerang kecil yang mereka pungut dan rawat. Walaupun rumah tangga Spongebob dan Patrick diwarnai banyak konflik, toh akhirnya Junior bisa terawat dengan baik dan menjadi dewasa.

"Aku ingat ketika kita memungutnya ketika ia masih bayi dan tak punya dosa.." Spongebob menitikkan air mata. Ah, sungguh saat yang sangat mengharukan.

"Menjadi ayah itu menyenangkan," Patrick menggumam.

"Ayo kita punya anak lagi!"

.

.

.

**9. Banana**

"Patrick, kau suka pisang?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka Banana Split?"

Patrick terdiam sebentar melihat Spongebob yang menyodorkan semangkuk eskrim cokelat, vanilla, dan strawberry superlezat dengan _sebuah-benda-kuning-entah-apa-itu_ di setiap sisinya.

"Benda kuning apa itu?"

"Itu pisang."

"Baiklah, aku suka."

.

.

.

**10. Scent**

"Euuh, Patrick, apa yang sedang kau buat?" Spongebob memandang heran sekaligus ingin tahu kepada sobat kecilnya yang sedang memasukkan sepotong pizza ke dalam blender.

"Parfum pizza,"

Spongebob mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Patrick baru saja melihat iklan tentang parfum dengan aroma coklat dan beranggapan kalau setiap makanan bisa dijadikan minyak wangi. Benar-benar—

"Tunggu di situ Patrick! Aku akan mengambil Krabby Patty. Kita bisa membuat parfum bersama!"

Ah, ternyata mereka berdua sama saja.

.

.

.

**11. God**

"Apa?_ Goat?_"

"Patrick, itu _God_."

"Huh? itu menakutkan."

"Apa?"

"_Ghost_ itu menakutkan."

"_God_, Patrick. G O D!"

"Kita akan bisa mengunjungi _goose_ yang berenang-renang di kolam taman sore nanti. Bergembiralah, kawan!"

Spongebob menepuk dahinya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia berjanji akan membawa Patrick ke dokter pendengaran tak lama lagi.

.

.

.

**12. Words**

Gemuruh suara di stadion Bikini Bottom terdengar riuh rendah. Terlihat dua siput sedang berpacu untuk mencapai garis finish. Sampai akhirnya satu diantara kedua hewan itu kehabisan tenaga dan 'rusak parah'. Seluruh penonton pun terpukau akan aksi romantisme sang siput calon pemenang yang tanpa ragu berbalik dan menghampiri kawannya yang sekarat.

Dan tak ada yang melihat dan mendengar aksi si bintang laut yang terus membisikkan kata-kata ajaib pada batu miliknya agar terus melaju ke garis finish.

.

.

.

**13. Alien**

"AAAAAAAHH~!"

Terdengar suara teriakan keras dan sang makhluk kuning langsung terbengong seketika saat melihat kawannya yang langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri melihat dirinya yang baru keluar dari pintu.

Patrick terkaget-kaget melihat teman kuningnya yang seketika berubah menjadi alien bermata ketimun dan bermuka hijau. Ah, benar-benar waktu yang salah ketika mengunjungi Spongebob tatkala makhluk itu tengah sibuk dengan perawatan wajahnya.

.

.

.

**14. Kids**

"Dengar Spongebob, kita bukan anak-anak!"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan semua tentang Goofy Goober?" Spongebob membantah, sebelum kemudian memandangi Patrick dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dan celana dalam Goofy Goobermu itu?"

"Ini.. Ini hanya sebuah proses menuju kedewasaan!"

.

.

.

**15. Trousers**

Spongebob dan Patrick sedang asyik meniupkan gelembung sabun mereka ketika Squidward keluar dari rumah batunya dan berjalan dengan gontai—entah kemana. Patrick menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat dan memandangi tetangganya yang satu itu.

"Spongebob, kenapa Squidward tidak pakai celana?"

"Mungkin ia tidak punya malu."

"Huh?" Patrick terdiam sebentar. "Tapi aku tidak punya malu dan masih memakai celana,"

Spongebob ikut memandangi punggung Squidward yang terlihat makin jauh. "Mungkin rasa malu Squidward memang tidak ada sejak ia lahir,"

Dan beruntunglah sang gurita yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh hingga tidak mendengar percakapan tidak mengenakkan itu.

.

.

.

**16. Money**

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana Tuan Crab bisa menghabiskan seluruh uangnya."

Spongebob dan Patrick sedang duduk di meja pelanggan di Krusty Crab dan memperhatikan Tuan Crab yang menghitung seluruh uang di kasir dengan bahagianya.

"Kalau kau mempunyai uang sebanyak itu, kau akan membeli apa, Patrick?"

"Ayam goreng, kentang goreng, steak, pizza.."

"Selain itu?"

"Baiklah. Ayam goreng, kentang goreng, steak, pizza.."

.

.

.

**17. Ghost**

Seorang Flying Dutchman yang terkenal dengan keseraman dan kejahatannya bahkan tak bisa membuat takut—bahkan mengajari bagaimana cara menjadi hantu yang baik kepada sepasang makhluk kuning dan pink yang berwajah polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

**18. Beach**

"Spongebob, ayo kita ke pantai!"

Sang makhluk kuning segera menerima ajakan Patrick dengan antusias—udara sepanas ini memang saat yang bagus untuk berjemur dan bermain air di pantai. Spongebob segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya untuk mengambil sebuah celana renang, kacamata hitam, ember dan sekop—untuk membuat istana pasir—,dan sebuah ban renang.

"Aku siap! Aku si—Patrick, mana peralatan renangmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli es krim yang dijual di dekat sana. Rasanya enak sekali~! Aku tidak sabar untuk memakannya. Aku akan membeli 100 buah!" sorak sang makhluk pink dengan berseri-seri.

.

.

.

**19. Space**

Patrick dan Spongebob selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang di ruang angkasa. Menyentuh bunga warna-warni yang berada di dekat permukaan sana, menari di dekatnya, dan kemudian menceritakan pengalaman 9 detik itu kepada anak cucu mereka.

.

.

.

**20. Cheers**

Krusty Crab mengadakan ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Seluruh warga Bikini Bottom diundang-bayar, tentunya. Dan seperti biasa, Tuan Crab, Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Larry, dan beberapa makhluk lainnya yang sudah akrab berkumpul di satu meja dan bergembira bersama. Sampai akhirnya minuman datang, dan semuanya langsung mengacungkan gelas mereka ke udara dan menyatukannya satu sama lain.

"Cheers!—Patrick, sedang apa kau di bawah sana?"

"Aku hanya menghindari tumpahnya minuman ke mejamu, Tuan Crab."

Dan semua orang yang di sana mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Patrick yang sudah tidur terlentang di atas meja dengan wajah yang menghadap ke kumpulan gelas dengan mulut terbuka.

.

.

.

**21. Killing**

"AKu benci padamu!"

"Aku lebih benci padamu!"

"Aku benci sebenci bencinya padamu hingga ingin membunuhmu!"

"Aku _sangat-sangat-sangat _benci padamu hingga saking bencinya bahkan aku tak bisa memikirkan untuk membuat sesuatu terpikir di otakku dan tak mengetahui alasan apa lagi untuk membunuhmu!"

Euh, Patrick, sepertinya kau mengucapkan rangkaian kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat panjang yang bermakna melenceng.

.

.

.

**22. Clone**

"Hah? Apa? Clown?"

Hhhh. Oke, Spongebob. Tahan emosimu dan segeralah seret teman pink seperjuanganmu itu ke rumah sakit. Sekarang. Juga.

.

.

.

**23. DNA**

Spongebob dan Patrick mempunyai DNA yang sungguh berbeda. Bahkan dari species pun sudah berbeda. Yang satu spons, lalu satu lagi bintang laut. Tetapi sepertinya keadaan otak dan kepolosan tiada tara yang sama membuat keduanya merasa sangat cocok satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**24. Bliss**

Patrick dan Spongebob selalu bahagia. Di saat susah ataupun memang bahagia. Pasti ada—setidaknya satu atau dua—senyuman di setiap hari mereka, tak peduli sesulit apapun keadaannya. Mungkinkah otak mereka hanya diprogram untuk merasakan dan mensyukuri kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

**25. Brainwash**

Patrick sempat menjadi pintar. Ia menciptakan ramuan, membaca banyak buku, dan sempat melakukan banyak eksperimen berbahaya. Tetapi seluruh kepintaran itu ternyata tidak dapat mencuci otaknya dari bayangan sebuah makhluk kuning berlubang yang selalu menjadi partnernya.

.

.

.

"_Knowledge cannot replace friendship. I'd rather be an idiot than lose you."_

**: FIN :**

**

* * *

**_Yosh! Fic keempat di Fandom Spongebob Squarepants Indonesia! Terasa nggak humornya? Beneran, udah lama ga bikin humor. Kaku :/ _

_Special thanks for __**Farfalla-san **__dan __**Kumiko Mikage-san **__yang sudah membuat challengenya dan membolehkan menggabung dua challenge dalam satu fic :D_

_Quote : Patrick to Spongebob  
_

_Err, review?_


End file.
